


Snow Shovel

by star_lemonade



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: F/M, Nipple Licking, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:08:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29467767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/star_lemonade/pseuds/star_lemonade
Summary: After shoveling the snow outside it's time to get cozy inside.“Do you want to sit on my lap?”
Relationships: Park Jinwoo | Jin Jin/Reader
Kudos: 5





	Snow Shovel

You groaned and planted the shovel into the deep snow.

“Everything alright?”

Jinwoo looked over to you. The snow in his parents yard was knee high and heavy.

“My back hurts.”

“I told you, I can do this alone.”

It must have been 30 mins of shoveling at this point and you were only halfway done with freeing a path from the door to the street. The weather forecast predicted more snow for the night so you had decided to clear some of it before then.

“I can’t let you do this alone.”

You pouted and started to shovel again.

“Can you light the fire and make some tea?”

Jinwoo asked when you were almost through to the street.

“Sure.”

You went to the front door and tried to brush off the snow as good as possible, but your clothes were caked with refrozen water. The warmth inside was almost suffocating compared to the fresh air outside. You took off your wet clothes and left them in the bathtub.

The house had an oven in the room next to the kitchen that Jinwoo's family used as their living room. Dried wood was stacked next to it.

You cleared out all the ash from the oven and stacked wood inside. The oven was not the best so you had to be careful not to put in pieces that were too big or they would not start burning. When flames started to lick on the bigger pieces you closed the oven door and stood up. Your body had caught up with the temperature inside and now you started to feel a bit chilli in just your underwear and a t-shirt. Still, there was Jinwoo's second request to make tea and you went to the kitchen.

You had not spent much time in the kitchen for the last two days that you were there and began opening the cabinets in search of tea. Behind the first door were only plates, not what you wanted. In the one next to it you found hot chocolate. It had been ages since you had that the last time.

The front door opened and you seized your chance.

“Do you want hot chocolate?”

“What?”

Jinwoo asked as he entered the living room. He stopped in his tracks when he saw you. Right, I'm not exactly wearing much…

“Ehm, Chocolate. Do you want hot chocolate?”

You pretended not to see his stare but your face felt hot and you crossed your arms.

“Sure.”

It sounded like the opposite but you turned around and busied yourself with making the hot beverage.

You set the two cups on the table and were on your way to the guest room that you and jinwoo shared to put on some clothes, when you ran into him. He had taken off his snow caked clothes and was only in his boxer shorts.

“Do you… want to sit in front of the fire...?”

Only now you noticed the blanket he was carrying. “And … snuggle?”

His smile was heart melting and you nodded. In the living room stood an armchair and he walked over to it. With the blanket wrapped around him Jinwoo sat down, looking at you expectantly.

“Our drinks.”

You took them from the table and sat down next to him. The airchair was only for one person but it was so wide that the two of you fit on it anyways. The chocolate had just the right temperature and you sipped it quietly, trying not to concentrate on the feeling of his cool skin against yours.

You stared at your empty mug that you could swear had been full just a moment ago. Jinwoo set his mug aside and inspected yours. He took it from your hands and placed it on the floor next to his. The fire was roaring now and you used it as an excuse to stand up. You closed the vent a bit more so that fire would burn longer. Next to the oven the heat was unbearable and you made sure not to touch the metal surfaces.

Jinwoo on the armchair looked amazing. Even though the cap had flatten his hair it did not take away from his handsome face and strong body.

“Do you want to sit on my lap?”

He let the blanket slide off his shoulders and sat up straight, waiting for your answer. You wanted.

The armchair creaked under you as you straddled his hips and you wrapped your arms around his neck. The kiss was sweet, you could still taste the chocolate on his lips. You could feel his half hard penis pressing against you and kissed harder, experimentally grinding your hips down. He gasped into the kiss and his hands squeezed your ass.

You pulled away to get some air and panted as locked eyes with him. His lips flew to your neck, sucked and kissed down towards your chest. They wrapped around your perky nipple but it was not nearly enough. The t-shirt and bra that you were wearing dulled the feeling. You were impatient and pulled both off, leaving you exposed to Jinwoo’s mouth. His tongue flicked the nipple, running around it and a jolte ran straight between your legs when he bit it lightly. You grinded your hips against him, drawing a moan from his lips.

“Jinwoo...”

“Do you want to ride me?”

You did not even bother to take his underwear off properly, just enough to free his hard length and pushed aside the not very fancy panty you were wearing. He pushed into you and the stretch was heavenly. This would not take long. You rocked your hips, dragging your clit against his hips.

His mouth was on your chest and he sucked on your nipple. You closed your eyes and clenched your inner muscles as much as possible. A low growl came from Jinwoo, but he did not stop.

The fire behind you almost scorched you and you sweated. His hips jerked under you and finally he let go of nipple.

“Jinwoo..”

You felt desperate. Only a little bit more. His mouth landed on your neck and he kissed you. The quiet moans were only vibration against your skin.

He pulled away from your neck.

“Come for me.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request on my tumblr :3


End file.
